My very bad habit
by cutenessoverload146
Summary: -Due to Bulla/Bra's miserable life, she started cutting. Rated T…. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**My very bad habit**

**-Due to Bulla/Bra's miserable life, she started cutting. Rated T…. R&R. **

**Chapter 1**

Hey my name is Bulla Briefs, but some call me Bra. I have a very strange habit. I am cutting my wrist. You know why?

Well it all started when my parents drifted up last 2 years. I love them so dearly and it broke my heart when they drifted. My mom become a nagging geezer and spent her time on the casino while my dad was not found. Then last year, my brother died. Trunks Briefs, you know him right? I really couldn't take any more so my cutting hobby started last 2 years.

FLASH BACK

"First my parents drifted and now Trunks!" I cried at the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and I saw a blade lying there. I picked it up and decided I am going to do this. At first I was really scared but started to do it. The blade was so sharp and it hurts. "Awwww…" I cried but no one heard me. After the cut, I saw red crimson blood running on my wrist. Now it just feels so soft and it looks an acrylic paint. It feels so good. The blood is just there, though it is kinda creepy. Then I knew I had on cut for the day, so I cleanse my scar with some toilet paper and some soap. I covered it with toilet paper and no one asked why it is covered. It didn't took so long for it to heal. Then this started to become my hobby.

END OF FLASHBACK

Then at school, I saw Goten, my boyfriend playing sweet lips with Marron, my best friend. I rushed on their side and I stared them sternly. Then they both realized I saw them.

"Bulla, it's not what you think!" Goten tried to defend himself but I am not an imbecile to fall for that.

"Yeah its not!" Marron retorted.

"How dare you steal my boyfriend!" I yelled at Marron. I slapped her and yank her hair. Then the girl fight begun. It lasted for a few minutes but then Goten stopped us.

"As for you Goten," I said to Goten "how dare you kiss her! I am your girlfriend and you kissed her! We are so over! I hate you! I hate you both!" I took of the necklace that Goten gave to me and threw it away. I rushed my way on the bathroom.

I locked the door so no one can enter. Good thing I brought my blade. Out of desperation, I started cutting. 10 cuts in a row, I counted it. It really feels so good. Looks like the blade is my best friend after all and not Marron.

"I am gonna show Marron she messed with the wrong girl! I am also going to show Goten that he was wrong to let go off me." I thought as a plan entered my mind.

**So sorry it's so short. It's all I could think of. What do you think? Review please? And please tell me to how do want to the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ**

**Chapter 2**

I woke up and yawn. I went to grab some breakfast but my mom is drunk and she is in the kitchen so I didn't eat. She is going to nag again and I don't wanna hear her stupid nagging voice!

I bathe myself and I saw the blade as if it was saying "Hi bulla use me now." So I did use it. Love the feeling when the blood is oozing out.

I dress myself for school, but this time I'm wearing different outfit. I wore black dress with black sandals, a black hair band but a light makeup. I look like an emo! I wonder what will I look like if I dye my hair into color black? I seem pretty sexy today and I forgot to tell you that my dress is backless and strapless.

I went to school and other boys are staring at me like "Whoa sexy girl!" or like "So pretty today huh!"

I saw my other best friend, Pan. She was standing in the corner.

"Hey Pan!" I yelled.

She look at me from head to toe and she was kinda feeling awkward. "Hey Bra, you look so different. Goten is gonna criticize your outfit."

"Goten and I broke up."

"What!? Why?!"

"You didn't saw the thing yesterday?"

"I was absent."

"Ohh. Well Marron and Goten played sweet lips."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Im soooo sorry to hear that."

"Ah who cares!?"

I walked to the school corridor, every boy is staring at me, I think I'll gain much much more popularity.

Goten grabbed my hand and he looked at me differently.

"Bulla what are you wearing?" Goten said. "You look an emo, take that off!"

"You're not the boss of me, you're even my boyfriend." I took his hand off my wrist. "Stop acting like a father to me, Vegeta is dead!"

"Bulla I'm really sorry that me and Marron kissed." He said. "She kissed me and I try to get away from her."

"Tell that to someone who will believe you! I'm not a fool Goten, if you want to be with Marron, I couldn't care less."

"Bulla please just listen"

I pushed him back and went on my way.

Then Marron appeared in front of me and I thought she was gonna say sorry but I was wrong.

"Heyyy Bulla. Looks like I steal Goten from you! I'm a good kisser wasn't I?" She said look at me. "And what are wearing, such an awful dress."

She's unbelievable. She was just playing to be my best friend so she can steal Goten from me. I slapped her hard.

"You maybe a good kisser but will Goten like you if I destroy your face?"

"Why? Cause maybe your insecure that I'm prettier than you?"

I was about to hit her but the bell rung.

It was Chemistry class but I couldn't focus. I should focus on that subject because I might fail but who cares? I am always miserable.

I'm thinking about what I said to Goten, the father thing. Its because I used the name of my dear father and said he was dead. But I know he wasn't. He is alive.

I'm also thinking about what Marron said to me, what did I do to have a friend like her?

I always value our friendship, I always nice to her. I remember the time that I almost killed a bully just to protect her and I got suspended for 3 days and she did this to me? Kiss my boyfriend, steal my boyfriend?

I know I'm not a perfect girl, I made mistakes, but do I really deserve this? Isn't my parents' separation bad enough? Isn't Trunks' death bad enough?

What is the worst thing that can happen to me? Get hit by a bus? Get killed by tigers?

All you reading this, tell me,

Are your parents' separated?

Is your brother dead?

Does mom nags and play casino all day and night?

Does your mom drinks beer all day?

Is your father missing and you don't know if his alive?

Do you have a boyfriend that kisses your best friend?

Do you have a best friend who used you?

Do you have a best friend who stole your boyfriend?

If you do, well at least I'm not the only one.

**hi guys… I'm thinking about renaming this story and changing its summary. **

**The new name will be: Life is unfair **

**Summary is: Bulla's life is so unfair so she began cutting. But will her life get better or worse? **

**What do you think. Review please. **


End file.
